diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Lilith
Lilith is the daughter of Mephisto, Lord of Hatred, the sister of Lucion and known to all of Sanctuary as the Queen of the Succubi. Once the lover of the archangel Inarius, her union with him led to the creation of the first nephalem. Biography The Creation of Sanctuary As the Eternal Conflict dragged on, Lilith tired of her father's approach to the conflict, and took an equally dim view on the leadership of Diablo and Baal, along with her brother, Lucion. In one such battle, Lilith took an angel as prisoner, and brought him to her lair for amusement. To her surprise, her touch breathed new life into him. The angel, named Inarius, awoke, and rambled incoherently about his desire to escape the Eternal Conflict. Lilith began to see Inarius as an individual she could manipulate towards her own ends,Diablo III, The Writings of Lilith and she gave Inarius her name.Diablo III, The Testament of Inarius She could tell that Inarius was besotted with her, and told him that they had to steal the Worldstone, to use it to create a new world. Only then they could be together. The pair rallied like-minded followers, and stole the Worldstone from the Pandemonium Fortress. A new world, Sanctuary, was created, a place where they and their kind could find respite from the Eternal Conflict. Inarius was satisfied, believing that escape from the war was sufficient. Lilith intended to show him that, in time, victory was possible. But first, she would give him children... Rise of the Nephalem At some point, Inarius and Lilith mated. The union of angel and demon was without precedent, as was the birth of their offspring, Rathma. Rathma was the first of these new beings called "nephalem", but was not the last, as the pair's fellow angels and demons also produced offspring of their own. The renegade angels and demons began to see that the nephalem were more powerful than their progenitors, raising concerns that the nephalem might pose a threat to their parents, or might draw the attention of Heaven and Hell to Sanctuary, neither of which would condone such progeny. Because of this, conflict arose among the renegades, some arguing for the destruction of the nephalem, others advocating that they should be spared. Inarius called for a period of reflection, which his followers obeyed. According to an ancient text, Lilith was driven into a mad frenzy at the prospect of her children's extinction. She saw the nephalem as the future, and as the means to ending the Eternal Conflict once and for all. She morphed into a new, horrific form, and hunted down her fellow renegades. She ruthlessly murdered each and every follower of Inarius, leaving him to discover the carnage she had wrought. Horrified, Inarius could not bring himself to kill Lilith, and banished her from Sanctuary into the Void.Scales of the Serpent He then attuned the Worldstone to cause the powers of the nephalem to diminish over time. Through each subsequent nephalem generation, their powers diminished, effectively giving birth to weaker, mortal race known as humanity.Book of Cain The Sin War Birthright Leaving Seram Lilith returned to Sanctuary during the Sin War, as the Cathedral of Light (led by Inarius) and the Temple of the Triune (led by the Prime Evils) secretly waged a war for control of humanity. She altered the power of the Worldstone with a spell, allowing the nephalem to develop their powers once more. She came to the village of Seram in the guise of a noblewoman named "Lylia," where she allowed herself to be seen by Uldyssian ul-Diomed, as she petted his horse. After a brief encounter, she seemingly vanished. Not long afterwards, she let herself be found by Uldyssian again in a nearby forest. She claimed to have seen something in the gloom, prompting Uldyssian to investigate. He found the body of Caligio, a Triune acolyte, not knowing that Lilith had been behind his murder. Following him, "Lylia" beheld the sight, and fainted, allowing Uldyssian to catch her. Her took her to the Boar's Head, where she regained consciousness. She asked about what had happened, and imparted words that her disdain for Sanctuary's two main religious bodies were close to Uldyssian's own. Uldyssian was arrested for the murder of a second missionary (this one of the Cathedral of Light), as his knife had been found embedded in the man's rib-cage (again of Lilith's doing). Lylia visited him in the town guard house, telling him that she believed his claims of innocence. She also told him about how her family had been blamed for the burning of a temple, that it had remained out of the affairs of both the Cathedral and Triune, while other nobles had picked sides. Her family lost everything, including their freedom (if not their lives), while she had fled with what money she could. She told him that representatives of both sects would be arriving, and that when they did, he would have to speak up defiantly in order to get the people on his side. She kissed him, then departed. The next day, Lylia turned up to Uldyssian's trial, her presence disturbing the Cathedral representative. Before he could react, lightning began to strike the area, causing widespread damage. Lylia led Uldyssian away from the town, though pretended to fall, twisting her ankle. However, then it healed at Uldyssian's touch, as if by magic. Likewise, the storm had stopped, and Lylia attributed both events to Uldyssian himself. She urged him to believe her, telling him to wish the clouds away, that if he did not, she would relent in her beliefs. The clouds did indeed clear. Furthermore, as Uldyssian charged back into Seram to rescue his brother Mendeln, Lylia watched as his powers were unleashed upon the Cathedral's inquisitors, killing them. However, the display of such wanton power turned the people of Seram against Uldyssian himself. He and Lylia fled, accompanied by Mendeln, Achilios, and Serenthia.Birthright The Road to Partha Outside Seram, Lylia gave Uldyssian one last 'test' of his powers, causing a bush to grow. She urged him to travel to Kehjan, to rally the common folk against the Cathedral and Triune. How many, she asked, had suffered like him in similar circumstances. Uldyssian warmed to the idea, just as he 'warmed' to her as she declared that they would be together always. Thus, was their relationship consumated. It would not be the first time that they made love, and each time, Lylia was able to gain insight into Uldyssian's personality. The humans back at the camp were attacked by a demon of Lucion, which they were able to fend off. Lylia suggested that it was the creature that was responsible for the missionaries' deaths. The demo mentioned his master by name, and Uldyssian suggested that this "Lucion" must be a member of the Mage Clans. Lylia quickly backed up this theory, and they headed for Kehjan, in order to "change the world." As they rode, Mendeln remained the voice of caution, but Lylia countered these concerns at every opportunity, playing on Uldyssian's sympathies in regards to her supposed personal history. She also took the opportunity to mentally torment Serenthia, whom she could tell was infatuated with Uldyssian. Not long afterwards, they were attacked by Triune forces led by Malic, including demons. Uldyssian was able to fend them off, but one of the demons called out to Lucion, suggesting that this being was linked to the Triune, not the Mage Clans. Not long afterwards, they arrived near Partha. It was a destination that Lylia tried to steer Uldyssian away from, but Uldyssian nonetheless entered the town. Uldyssian began healing the townsfolk, and their stay lasted days at Ethon's household. Uldyssian's healing led to the awakening of the people's nephalem powers. Lylia noted that her plan had gone awry, in that she'd expected to be in Kehjan by now. However, she reasoned that Partha would be an adequate fulcrum for her plans regardless. One night, as they made love, Lylia nearly slipped into her true form. She managed to contain herself, and heal the scar she caused on Uldyssian's back without him even knowing it. However, it did result in him receiving a nightmare that showed her true form to him in his dreams. This caused her great concern, given that she didn't know the dream's origin. Still, she reasoned that if it came to it, she could simply kill Uldyssian and pick another. After all, there were no shortage of men in this world... One night, at the estate, the group came under attack by Morlu, led by Malic. Both Ethon and Cedric were killed, as was Malic himself. Uldyssian found her by Malic's eviscerated corpse. She claimed that, as per her own powers that Uldyssian had awoken, she had plunged her arm through his chest, killing him. Once again she was able to avoid suspicion. Lilith Revealed Haunted by the Morlu attack, Uldyssian left Partha, intent on heading to Kehjan himself. Lylia followed him, and pleaded to remain at her side. They kissed, but Uldyssian stood back, as something...changed. At first, "Lylia" was unaware of his change in focus, and was confused, but Uldyssian was now seeing her in her true, demonic form. She played to his sympathies, claiming that Lucion (a word that escaped her lips) had changed her, that only Uldyssian's love could restore her. Lilith, still playing the part of "Lylia," recounted their history together, but this only convinced Uldyssian that this demon and Lylia were one and the same. Eventually, Lilith dropped the charade, openly mocking her former lover. She claimed that every manifestation of Uldyssian's powers had been by her own doing. She openly admitted to killing the two missionaries at Seram, and ranted on, gloating at Uldyssian's ignorance as to the true history of Sanctuary. The nephalem would rise again. She would rise again. The two came to blows, and Uldyssian found himself outmatched as Lilith tormented him, both verbally and physically. He was without any of the powers that he'd demonstrated previously, and Lilith disappeared. Uldyssian saw what she'd done—without his powers, he would be seen as a fraud, perhaps worse. As her parting words reminded him, it would be a truth that he might not survive. Uldyssian and his friends headed for Toraja, only to be followed by a number of Parthans. It was in the Torajan Jungles that Lucion appeared, seeking to test Uldyssian, and gauge whatever powers he might have. And he did possess them. Enough to defeat Lucion himself. So while Uldyssian, emboldened by both power and vision, formed the Edyrem to dismantle both the Triune and Cathedral, "Lucion" returned to the base of the former, taking the seat of the Primus. "Lucion," or more specifically, Lilith, disguised as her brother. Sitting on the throne, she awaited Uldyssian's arrival. Scales of the Serpent As Uldyssian's army laid waste to the Triune cult, her plans seemed to succeed; but, partly due to the interference of her brother Lucion, Lilith was exposed in her true form. She briefly managed to regain control of the nephalem by possessing Serenthia, but was eventually exorcised. During the final confrontation Lilith was defeated, as Uldyssian used the very powers that Lilith had helped awaken and the nephalem army that Lilith desired against her. Inarius also played a part in her downfall, though hidden from Uldyssian and his companions and even Rathma. Inarius once again banished Lilith, this time assuring that the flaws that had allowed Lilith to return were removed. Pandemonium Event :Considering that the Pandemonium Event is a Battle.net only quest and is not available in the Single player or even open Battle.net games, it cannot be said that this is part of official lore. See the Pandemonium Event article for more information. '' After her legions of Succubi and Andariel were killed by mortals who successfully defended the Worldstone, Lilith swore to personally intervene. She masterminded the revival of Diablo by manifesting herself in the mortal realm and performing a ritual of Dark Summoning. This ritual, long thought to be impossible by the most powerful mortal wizards, allowed Lilith to link with Diablo across realms, strengthening him until he was finally able to once again reincarnate himself in the mortal plane. Rage and a deep yearning for revenge boiled within the eyes of the Lord of Terror, and together he and Lilith resurrected the two remaining Prime Evils as well as Duriel and Izual, two of their strongest agents. Diablo announced his grand plan - the Three were finally strong enough to spread Pandemonium throughout Sanctuary. Lilith could have easily conducted an assault on her own, but because she had been left severely weakened by the Dark Summoning ritual, she agreed to aid the Prime Evils and command some of their remaining forces. In-game Diablo II ]] Lilith's in-game model is a re-use of Andariel's colored grey and black. Lilith has a deadly poison attack she will cast when you get up close. Whenever possible, fight from a distance. Antidote Potions come in very handy, as her poison attacks are far more potent than Andariel's. Her physical strikes are incredibly powerful, and gear which provides Physical Damage Reduction, Poison Resistance, and Reduced Poison Duration help immensely. High health is also a must. Lilith cannot be slowed by Cold attacks. Lilith regenerates life twice as fast as a normal monster. Her melee attack also has a 100% chance of dealing +33% poison damage on striking over 9 seconds. Lilith uses the following Skills: Poison Spray, Poison Bolt. Notice that her Poison Spray has a constant effect just like Inferno. Prior to , when someone is killed by her, it will say "Player was slain by an evil force." This has now been fixed. Stats Diablo III Lilith's Writings can be found in Pandemonium Fortress in of ''Diablo III. Personality and Traits Lilith possesses a seductive, manipulative nature. She possesses the ability to change her form. During the Eternal Conflict, she appeared almost human-like in nature. Prior to slaughtering Inarius's followers, she morphed into a horrific form, "of tooth and claw, of spike and blade." As a demon, Lilith stands taller than a man, with splayed hooves instead of feet. She bears no clothing upon her body thus in this unclad state she can be seen to be dark green of complexion. Fiery quills of an emerald sheen along with similar scales adorn her head in place of hair, and those same quills run down her spine to culminate in a reptilian tail ending in savage barbs. Her hands were no stranger to this savage appearance and so her four fingered hands ended in curved claws. Lilith's mouth bears sharp fang-like teeth for shredding her victims and her eyes are smoldering crimson orbs devoid of pupils. Uldyssian noted however, that even in her demonic form, Lilith possessed seductive qualities. Lilith can take on human form and/or disguise herself as one, her "Lylia" persona being a case in point. However, in this disguise, some animals (such as horses) are instinctively put off by her. Likewise, she can disguise herself as other demons. She possesses the ability to teleport (or a similar ability), doing so in a green flash, and healing abilities. Trivia * Lilith is a character in Jewish mythology, often thought to be a malign demonic entity. Characters named after her or loosely based on her are popular in modern fiction. * In original lore, Lilith was listed as being the mother of Andariel.Lilith, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2013-12-07 This was retconned to Andariel being older than Lilith, originating as one of the heads of Tathamet.Book of Cain This factor alone would make Andariel an aunt of the Succubi Queen, thus somewhat reversing their original roles. * Lilith's appearance was changed twice: In her first appearance, she used the same model as Andariel, but with a black color scheme, while her appearance in the Sin War novels gave her a green coloring and a more reptilian appearance. In the Book of Tyrael and Reaper of Souls, Lilith is given a new design that looks more like Mephisto, but with elements of her original "Dark Andariel" model. *Based on cover art, Lilith was to appear in the Diablo comic. References de:Lilith Category:Uber Boss Category:The Sin War (novels) Category:Diablo II Bestiary Category:Lords of Hell